


As Luck Would Have It

by BlueMoonVonIdaho



Series: Snapshots from the Spiral [5]
Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Steed saw the chance to be dramatic and he seized it, The Pirate is mentioned but does not actually appear, The Resistance is not incompetent but they can only do so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonVonIdaho/pseuds/BlueMoonVonIdaho
Summary: Captain Steed puts two and two together.





	As Luck Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Don Giovanni is the title character of an opera written in 1787 by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart; Leporello is the name of Don Giovanni's manservant.

“Pardon me, My Lord…”

All discussion over the best way for the Resistance to sabotage the construction of the Machine came to a halt as Don Giovanni’s majordomo stepped into the room. He bowed to the assembled guests before looking to a seat near the head of the table.

“What is it, Leporello?” Giovanni asked.

“A group of strangers came here looking for you, all heavily armed. They gave the password.”

A collective intake of breath echoed around the room. Captain Steed, seated at the head of the table, felt his hand twitch toward his saber. The Inner Circle had been exceedingly careful, but one mole was all it would take to betray them to Kane. The Resistance would not recover from a second defeat. There would be no time to recover from a second defeat. Though they still did not know what Kane was planning, it was clear that he was going to make his move very soon.

“You said strangers,” Ridolfo piped up from the far end of the table. “Not clockworks?”

There was a beat of silence as the assembled group considered this. They had finally begun making headway against the Armada’s propaganda recently, enough that too many people would be suspicious if Kane tried to destroy the Inner Circle directly. Perhaps Kane was trying to infiltrate the Inner Circle. Perhaps he was trying to make the Resistance’s defeat look like a robbery gone wrong, to save himself the political backlash of charging several prominent nobles with treason. Or perhaps… Steed sat straighter, fueled by a cautious optimism.

The majordomo nodded, seemingly unaffected by the sudden tension that filled the room. “Yes, a group of strangers. I sent them to the wine cellar.”

Giovanni nodded, clear relief on his face. “Beniccio and his men will detain them until we can investigate further. Good work, Leporello.”

“Can you describe them?” Steed asked. “Who was their leader?”

The murmurings of those around him hushed. He was one of the few members of the original Resistance present, and his words carried a great deal of weight at these meetings. Many of the other members of the Inner Circle were still young, filled with energy and clever ideas, but sometimes too impulsive for their own good. Someday, they would learn the same caution he had learned through bitter experience. Someday.

But more importantly at the moment, he was one of only two people present who had met a certain pirate captain—a captain who had been the subject of some worrying rumors as of late.

There was a brief pause as the majordomo considered the question. “They appeared to be led by a young girl. A Human, not older than eighteen.”

Steed found himself leaning forward in his chair. “What about the others?”

“I…I could not see them all. But she was accompanied by a Rat, a Fox, a Horse—”

A warm chuckle bubbled up from somewhere in Steed’s chest, fueled by a rush of relief. “Giovanni, I think you had better go down to the cellar and call your men off. Otherwise, they might get hurt.”

Their host blinked. “The visitors?”

“No, your men.” Steed couldn’t hold back a smile at the obvious confusion on the remaining members’ faces. “And then perhaps you could invite our unexpected guests upstairs.” It was his turn to surprise them, for a change.

Giovanni left the room, shooting a confused glance over his shoulder. As soon as he was gone, the rest of the Inner Circle erupted, clamoring to know who the visitors were and how Steed knew them. Steed sat back in his seat and smiled. They would learn the identity of their honored guests soon enough. The Resistance’s luck had just made a dramatic change for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Ridolfo appears in a sidequest from the player's first trip to Valencia. Steed's dialogue at the end of the quest suggests that the pirate's actions during this quest are what restores his resolve to fight the Armada and rebuild the Resistance. I thought it only fitting to give him a nod here.


End file.
